The present invention relates to a system for spreading and depositing a spanning beam from a vehicle such as an armoured vehicle of the Engineer Corps for clearing an obstacle formed for instance of a breach which may possibly be located in a NBC (Nuclear, Bacteriological, Chemical) contaminated area.
Spreading systems for such vertically pivoting spanning beams are known; in these systems, the spanning beam comprises at least two successive main elements, i.e. one inner extreme element and one outer extreme element which folds down against the inner extreme element along same, these elements being mounted in a hinged manner with respect to each other towards their adjacent ends through a hinge axis substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the spanning beam which is secured at least at one point of one of the inner and outer extreme elements to at least one working cable winding for example on at least one winch disposed on the vehicle.
However, these known systems comprise at least one control means formed for example of a hydraulic jack to ensure the pivoting of the outer extreme element with respect to the inner extreme element about the hinge axis. The drawback of such control means is that the spanning beam is burdened and especially that a great amount of additional energy is consumed.